HERO
by Jolttixeon
Summary: This is the story of a boy. A boy who just happens to find himself in the middle of the grand city of Demacia. He soon finds new friends, adventure and that the loss of pockets in your pants is a devastating turn of events. Note: This is me telling a story so don't expect fancy formatting or anything like that. I might have been a little drunk while I wrote this also. Review it!


As the first drop of rain fell on my head I looked up at the sky with dismay. "Great," I thought, "just perfect. Not only does my stepfather forget to pick me up and I have to walk home but now it's raining. Well that just made my crappy day even worse." The only things I had on were a pair of jeans, my dark gray pee coat that I had gotten from the mall the other day, my pair of scruffy Nikes and a gray v neck tee. As I looked around for somewhere to wait out the rain I noticed a bus stop across the street from me. Running over to it I sat down on the blue bench under the worn metal canopy. As I sat there I thought about my life. Not really much to say about it really, I was just an average 17 year old kid from California. Well I was until not two months ago I moved to Oregon and into the clutches of my menace of a stepfather. Imagine spending your life on sandy beaches and learning to surf with your friends after school while you watched girls tan in the afternoon sun. Then out of nowhere your parents tell you to pack your bag and get ready to move to the really boring and really drippy Eugene Oregon. Anyway that has been my life for the past two months; rain, evergreens, rain, and girls so white you mistook them for porcelain dolls and did I mention the rain?

As I sat there thinking and dreaming of sandy beaches and far off places I began to feel tired and not the" I'm going to fall asleep in a few minutes after I close my eyes" tired. This was more like the "My history teacher just started talking and now I'm instantly asleep tired". That's what should have told me right there that something was up. But no, I notice nothing. Needless to say I feel asleep right there on that bench. It's not like me to fall asleep outdoors. Not at all, I like a soft bed piled with pillows and maybe a girl to snuggle with. Even as I felt my eyes slowly closing I was yelling at myself to wake up, it sounded a little something like this.

"Joel get up right now you are going to get stabbed and robbed." Now this is when I lost it. My mind started bantering back and forth and with it self and let me tell you it got way off topic. So that's right I feel asleep on a bench. Smart right? I thought so too. Anyway it seemed a good idea at the time but oh how wrong was I.

Now it's a little hard to say what happened after I woke up due to how extremely tired I still was and how much I really had no fucks to give about the world at the time. It was a little like how the makers of Mass effect three could care less about what you thought about the ending of the game and the DLC. But anyway I got up and rubbed my eyes as I walked. Well there must have a big line for the bus or something like that because the sidewalk was packed. People were everywhere, but as I said before I gave no shits and just kept on walking. After a while I started to wake up, walking does that to a guy you know. Anyway, I started noticing things that seemed off, like was that a wooden cart? What kind of clothes do those guys have on? Is there a trekkie convention it town? Driver at what exit did we leave Kansas? Well as my mind was slowly waking up I decieded a little call to my parents was in order. So I reached into my pocket…. _Wait, where is my pocket! _I franticly patted down my pants and found that along with my pockets (I will forever wonder how people got along without them) my pants were also gone!

Not going to lie, this is when I almost lost it. My pants had been replaced by dark bio green pants that fit exactly like my jeans but oh god forbids they had no pockets! As I looked down at my pants I saw that my old Nikes had been switched with some worn looking combat boots, my gray V neck tee was gone as well. It had been replaces by a black long sleeved tunic looking thing that had the same dark bio green on its cuffs. The tunic had dark wooden toggles on it that served as buttons. The only thing that hadn't changed was my pee coat. At least something was the same.

After looking at myself stupidly in the middle of the side walk that I now realized was actually a full blown road I was getting some interesting looks from people around me. Now, not wanting to attract attention to myself in this strange place I headed to the side of the road to see if I could find a quiet corner to think this over and make a plan. Because, god dam it I was not in the hippy cesspool that is Eugene Oregon. Walking over to the side of the road I sought out another handy bench to sit on thankfully there were a lot of them and not many were being used. I sat down and looked up and almost had a heart attack for about the fifth time today. The buildings stretched up far above my head and seemed to scrape the sky. Now you might be thinking, "Well ya, we have towers like that to. They are called skyscrapers for a reason you know." But not these buildings, every inch seemed to be made out of a brilliant polished marble that had intricate flowing designs carved into them. They depicted the rise of a great city, it fighting off invaders and flourishing despite another city that clearly if the carvings were to be believed, despised this wondrous place. The night was setting in and my vision of the carvings was fading.

I longed to see more but I could not and suddenly my mind was jolted back to the preset. Right, I was in a place that I had no knowledge of, night was setting in, my clothes were missing and above all else I had no pockets. And let's see what did I spend the last three hours doing? Ya that's right admiring art! Mom always told me I was a smart one. I looked around for some form of help and found it a grizzly old man selling sea charts and maps. I walked up to his stall timidly hoping that he was a nice old guy, not like the barking mad old people that say things like, "Back in my day things were like this and we had to sweep the floor with our tongs and clean boots for penny's just to get a meal that day and that's if we were lucky." But as it turned out this old guy was like the crazy science teacher you always wish you had. As I neared he looked directly into my eyes.

"You." He stated it like a question that I should know the answer to but he wasn't expecting much.

I decided that I would match his crazy wild look with my own boldness. "Me." I stated back.

Then out of know where the guy starts laughing. I mean hunched over full out bust your gut kind of laughing. I was lost. I had no idea what was so funny but by the looks of it I was missing out on a really good joke.

"What's so funny gramps? Come on let me in on the joke, I'm dying to know." This just made him laugh even harder. Really, I did not know old people could laugh this hard, was he gona have a heart attack? Should I get some help? But before I could do anything he grabbed my wrist with a vice like grip. Gods he was strong. He looked at me as he started to calm down a bit. Still chuckling he put a worn scroll in my hands.

"Son, you look lost so I'm going to give you some advice. Look at this map, you're in Demacia. But you don't have to stay. You also look broke so here's some money."

Then with that the old man was gone I, blinked and he and his stall of maps were gone and I was left standing in the middle of the road with a map, a name and a little sack of coins.

Perfect, once more I'm left with little to no help and just a name of a city that I have no idea where in the world is. Although Demacia sounds familiar. I don't think that I ever heard it in history class though. I never really heard anything in history class but that's not the point. What is it from? I as I thought about things I started walking for lack of a better thing to do and as I wound my way through the crowded dusk lit streets I noticed more little things that seemed of about my surrounding. Like the way there were no cars. Or things that ran on electricity at all for that matter. Torches lit the darkening streets and an almost everyone had a dagger or a sword strapped on their person.

My mind reeled as I put the pieces together. The middle age vibe, the swords, the city of Demacia. It all fit but no, no, NO! That can't be right, the game isn't real. It's fake! I play it in my spare time! Why would I be summoned, I'm not some super powerful guy with magical powers! Then as a confirmation of my fears I pulled out the map that the old man had gave me. I unrolled it and the truth was there right between Noxus and Demacia. There in almost the exact center of the map sat the League of Legends.

My mind was in a word, fucked. I could not grasp the concept of being brought to a game world thru some magical means. I little sad right, people dream about this happing to them all the time and here I am freaking out in the middle of a street. Well at some point my mind just shut down. I was arguing with myself seven different ways and then my mind overloaded itself and turned off. I fell right on my face in the middle of the street.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a rather unconformable bed in a small room. My face hurt and I was sure that I had broken my nose and now I would have to break again it in order to put it back in place. I was trying to do that exact thing to when my apparent saviors came in the room. I was facing my bed bending over like an idiot trying to break my nose when they showed up.

"Vhat is he doing Riven?"

"I really could not say Fiora. But it looks like maybe he is trying to break his nose again and after I set it right too, what a waste. "

At that moment I stopped. My mind and my heart started to go crazy at the same time. Riven was one of my most played champions in the game. But I sucked with her. Fiora on the other hand was OP as hell and the thought of meeting her in real life scared the living shit out of me. To be honest, I almost passed out again. The thought of two living and breathing video game charters in the same room as me was just too much. What is Riven had her battle bunny skin on? Oh gods. I had to sit down. It was all too much to think about. Just as I sat down Riven came rushing over.

"Are you all right? It was hard for me the first time to." I nodded and stayed silent. Riven was crouching over me and her boobs were so big. Why are all the girls in LoL so big? Oh yea, right, fan service. At least she was in her regular skin.

"For me, taws as easy as winning my first match."

Riven paid no attention to Fiora and looked at me with concerned eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?" I tried to form words but it was like that first day in a new school, you just want everyone to ignore you and leave you alone. But that never happens. No way. I looked up at Riven and stuttered out my first words to the two champions.

"Wh- What do yo- you mean fir- first time."

Fiora looked down on with a terrifying expression on her face. It made my blood run cold and I think that at that moment I was sure I was going to die. Not the "you're going to get a quick easy death" but the "Oh my god she is going to poke holes in me with that sword until I bleed out" kind of death. I shat a little to be honest.

"Vell you're first summoning of course."

I forgot everything at that moment. If you could see inside my head you would see a nuke going off as my mind my mind exploded in a fiery ball of.

"Wha- What?"

They both laughed. I was sitting here with a nuclear waste land for a brain and they were laughing. That was it about people in this world? I had seen all that I need to see God. Please smite me now. Two video game characters are laughing at my expense. I want to go home. Wake me up! Please? No? That sucks. Once I stopped taking to myself I stood up and took a look at the two women standing in front of me, (who by the way, were still laughing it up) I started to get mad.

"What the hell do you two expect? A, "Oh okay, I'm in a totally different world, I'm good with that." Hell no! I'm a little freaked out and more a little scared shitless. And you're not helping Miss crazy scary face. You guys suck you know that. I'm just a seventeen year old kid with no magic or skills. If I'm summoned like you say I am. How the fuck am I supposed to do anything in a match? How, tell me!"

At my sudden outburst the girls stopped laughing. At the end of my fit they looked at each other and something passed between them. Great girls can communicate telepathically in this world to. I had no hope. Then Fiora did something I would expect her to do. She walked up slapped me across the face then, knocked me out with the hilt of her rapier. The bitch didn't even catch me.

The next thing I remember was waking up the same room with a note stuck to my forehead. It's a dam good thing they use the same writing system as us, I thought to myself as I sat up and rubbed the side of my head. Gods she hits hard. Bitch. I unfolded the note and as I did my head gave a throb. Ouch. I finally got the note open. It was written with immaculate hand writing. It read:

Sorry, but Fiora took you're little speech as a personal insult and you're most likely feeling the after effects of that hit. She wanted to leave you here and have you find your own way to the League but I had different ideas. But sadly if you're reading this it means that I'm not back. So you might have to find your own way after all. Fiora never fights fair. Never, remember that when you go up against her in a match. Anyway, I see you found yourself a map and a good one at that. That will show where the League is. I left you a dagger for the road. This world is a dangerous place for an outsider. Try to figure out your talents. You will need them. Because despite what you want, you are here and the best chance you have for getting back home is coming to the League. I left some gold; it should be enough to buy food and passage to the League. Now when you wake up get moving. There will be people looking for you. Farewell and keep your blade sharp.

-Riven

P.S. I found you some more fitting clothes. I put them under the bed.

Well my day was made. I just found out that I have to find my way to a place that I have only ever seen the inside of. Oh and on top of that I was supposedly being looked for. Great. I took a look at the clothes Riven had got me. I took them out and looked at the pants. I immediately unfolded them and looked on the sides. Yes! So pockets did exist in this world that made me feel better. The Pants were made of a thick black cloth. The shirt was made of the same stuff. She also got me a trench coat looking thing with a hood. The shirt and pants were gray and the coat was black. Cool, just my style.

As I put the coat on I realized that the shirt and the coat had no sleeves. _Well that's odd. _I ditched the pee coat as it was getting hot in my room and stuck my head out my door .What I found was really huge tall guy looking down at me. One word rang though my head and that one word was followed by another word. The first word was Garen and the other was run and run I did. Right through the window and in to thin air.


End file.
